Search engines may assist a user in identifying information that may be stored on a computer server or other information storage media. Generally, the information may be stored in the form of an entry or entries in a database (e.g., any structured database, any database of objects with tags or descriptors). The information may include, for example, various web page content, photographs, goods or services for sale, or any other item that can be represented and stored in electronic format. Some examples of commonly used search engines include, but are not limited to Yahoo®, MSN®, Google™, amazon.com®, a9.com, AOL®, Lycos®, LookSmart®, Altavista™, Ask Jeeves®, Orbitz™, Travelocity®, expedia.com®, and flickr™.
Search engines typically require the user to enter one or a plurality of keywords, and in some cases, to specify one or a plurality of Boolean operators to determine the logical relationship between the pluralities of keywords. This provision of one or more keywords and/or optional Boolean operators is referred to as the “search query.” A search engine may execute one or more algorithms which may act on the search query to identify one or a plurality of items of information that may satisfy the search query (this information is commonly referred to as “search results”). The search engine generally returns the results of the search algorithm by presenting them to the user through some form of a user interface (e.g. display). In some instances, when a plurality of search results is available, the search engine may further determine which specific results to present to the user according to some criteria (e.g. ranking, optimization). The user typically is then able to select one or a plurality of search results. If none of the results is satisfactory, or if additional results are sought, the user can select to view additional results, or the user can refine or modify the search query, for example, by adding or removing one or more keywords and/or optional Boolean operators.
In addition to conventional search engines, which may execute various proprietary algorithms to process search queries and provide results according to some type of ranking or optimization process, a search query may be executed by a web directory service. Unlike a search engine, a web directory service that is capable of processing a search query typically returns to the user lists and categories of web sites, as search results, without necessarily ranking, promoting or optimizing the list of web sites. One example of a web directory service includes the Open Directory Project, hosted and administered by Netscape Communication Corporation.